Masquerade: A Duck Watch Story
by galindapopular
Summary: As a Christmas Masquerade ball approaches the Ducks start to see their real life masks are starting to slip.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As a Christmas Masquerade ball approaches the Ducks and the others in their circle start to see their real life masks are starting to slip.**

**A/N: So, here's another Duck Watch story! Please review it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

_Seasons Greetings!_

_Christmas break is coming up, but first we have the Christmas dance. Our queen bee had been terribly busy getting ready for that. Busy enough that our Captain has been on his own a whole lot more. Of course he's never quite alone…_

_Really, I'm OK with exes being friends. But are we really all pretending that we didn't see what we saw at that lacrosse party months ago? Apparently everyone is though._

_That same party brought about a new member of the crowd. Can we talk about this guy? Kind of skinny and adorable, always with our Kitty Cat, but I'm not sure what their story is. _

_Of course as much as we know the Captain and his ex skater are now friends, Cat and her bash aren't, although there has been significant looks shared between them._

_This just in! Christmas dance has a masquerade theme. I think someone has deception on the brain. No reason not to hide, right?_

* * *

Annie Bryant walked into her dorm room and looked at her roommates, Julie Gaffney and Tammy Duncan. Julie was sitting at her desk, with a book and notebook. Tammy was in bed and had the covers over her head. She'd probably been out late. Annie hadn't even slept in their room, instead opting to stay at her boyfriend Adam Banks's house, while his parents were away.

"Morning," Julie said casually.

"Good morning," Annie said. "Morning Tammy," Tammy grunted and rolled over. "What was she up to?"

"Apparently she and Monique and the bash brothers went crazy last night," Julie said simply. Annie had noticed that Julie either said "Dean and her" or "Monique and him," she never made references to their names together.

"What did you do?" Annie asked.

"Pierce and I watched a movie," she shrugged.

"Did he ask you?" Annie said. Julie shook her head. "Well, you're still going to come right?"

"To the great masquerade?" Julie said. "I'll pass." Annie looked at her. "I'm not going by myself."

"Go with one of the Ducks then," Annie said. "You have to go!"

"No, I really don't," Julie said. "I don't want to go with anyone but Pierce, and he hasn't asked me."

"You could ask him," Annie tried.

"Could you two shut up?" Tammy groaned. "Or at least stop shouting?" The other two girls giggled. "You could ask him, Julie, it wouldn't be pathetic."

"I mean, he hasn't even made a move on me," Julie said. "He's never touched me, except for a hug every now and then."

"Maybe he's gay," Tammy sat up and hugged her knees.

"I'm not attracted to gay guys," Julie said. "That's you."

* * *

Carlyle Walton sat in the library opposite her boyfriend Charlie Conway. He was studying and she was looking over an account book. She looked at him and then looked down again. Then he looked up. They both had been feeling out of sync lately. There was a time when they had been able to breath in perfect harmony.

"So do you want to go shopping for masks tonight?" She asked.

"For what?" He asked.

"For the dance," she said. "It's a masquerade, remember I told you."

"Oh right," he said. "I can't tonight, I have to meet with coach about some stuff, you know, before break."

"Sure," she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," He said. "We can go tomorrow."

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"Carlyle," he said, "I mean it, we'll go. I know it's important to you." She nodded again. "Sweetheart," he said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll see you for dinner?" She stood up.

"You bet," he kissed her softly. "Where are you headed?"

"Just to the stable," she said. "I want to say goodbye to Juno before they ship her back to Virginia for break. They're sending her in the morning."

"OK," he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. She walked outside to the stable and then to her horse, Juno's, stall. She pet her nose and giggled as she nuzzled her. "It'll only be a week baby." She kissed her star.

"Oh, good," she turned and smiled seeing Dwayne Robertson walk up. "I wasn't sure if she was going down today or tomorrow. Thought I'd missed her." Juno immediately tried to push Carlyle out of the way to get to Dwayne. Carlyle laughed.

"She likes you better than me," Carlyle said, as Dwayne offered the horse some sugar.

"It's because I spoil her," he winked. She smiled. "I'm gonna miss her, even if it is just for a few weeks."

"Yeah," Carlyle said. "But I'd miss her more if I had to ride one of my brother's horses at home. Jacob's aren't as disciplined as Juno." He nodded. "So, did you buy your ticket yet?"

"What ticket?" He asked. "I've had my ticket home for a month."

"No silly," she laughed. "For the dance!"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Nah, I wasn't planning on going." She frowned. "I don't have a date Carlyle," she looked at him.

"Well, I can fix that," she shrugged and they started walking back to school. "I can totally find you a date! It'll be so fun!"

"Carlyle, I really don't want to go with some girl you terrified into going with me," he shook his head. Really, he didn't want to go with anyone but Carlyle. But he couldn't say that, Carlyle was going out with Charlie. They could flirt in the stable, but that was as far as anything between them could ever go.

"No," she said. "It's unacceptable if you don't come," she slid her arm through his. "I'll find someone perfect for you!" He smiled. He'd already found that someone.

* * *

Connie Moreau laughed feeling Guy Germaine wrap his arms around her waist. She was in a costume shop with him, and she was holding up a mask and looking in the mirror.

"So what's the deal with this thing anyway?" He asked.

"Well, Carlyle's never met a theme she couldn't just run away with," Connie laughed. "It should be fun." She stopped. "This one for you," she grabbed a small half mask in the same blue as Guy's eyes. He laughed and slid it on. "Very sexy." They kissed.

"What are you getting?" He asked.

"Oh Carlyle said she'd take care of it," Connie shrugged. "And that you should just be in a tux with a mask."

"Won't that be fun," He said. "How am I supposed to know it's you?"

"I think you'll be able to figure it out," she giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

Dean Portman was sitting at lunch trying to tune out as Monique spoke. The girl was insanely hot, but any time she talked too much, he got annoyed. They really didn't have much in common beyond sex.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Uh, it sounds good," he nodded. He had no idea what she was asking him.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll pick out our costumes then. I am so glad you are taking me to my first American dance." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa, Monique, babe," he said. "I don't really do the whole costume thing." The closest he'd ever gotten was when he wore a Superman tee shirt under a suit with glasses on Halloween last year. That was for Julie.

"But for me, mon chere?" She pouted. "I promise, it will be worth your while." She nipped his ear teasingly.

"Sure baby," he said and kissed her. Monique smiled. Having Dean to play with made life fun. Otherwise she was sure she would be completely bored here. For a boy who had only had one other lover he was very skilled.

* * *

_Hide behind your masks, but you know I'll see what's underneath! Keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

_

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! You guys are absolutely the best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_Just a few more days until the big night! Does everybody have their costumes and their counterparts? I'm heading on my own, and from what I've seen this is going to be the perfect party to hide and observe!_

_Speedster spotted with a certain sophomore who we all know he has a taste for. I'm still not convinced that she's some kind of replacement._

_Preppy tutor seen leaving a costume shop with two bags. One for her, one for her boy we assume. So cute._

_Kitty Cat seen with her possible boy. I still can't get the 411 on those 2. Does anyone know?

* * *

_

"What's that?" Adam said raising his eyebrows as he looked at the long grey coat Annie had just handed him.

"It's your costume for this weekend of course," she said.

"And what am I supposed to be?" He asked.

"Well, we're not anyone specifically," she laughed, "but I found this gorgeous regency style dress which made me feel just like a Jane Austen character so you're wearing the same time period."

"Ah," he nodded. "I see."

"Hey, be grateful," she said. "I saw Monique while I was picking that up and I believe Portman may have to wear tights."

"That man pays very highly for his pleasure," Adam laughed. Annie smiled. "You didn't come by just for this did you?" He asked putting his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Of course not," she smiled. "You have a test tomorrow." He groaned. "I let you slack off all weekend." She pulled her books out of her back pack.

"I wasn't slacking off," he frowned. "I thought you liked it."

"I'm sorry baby," she kissed him. "I did like it. But we didn't study." He groaned. "I'm not going back to New York satisfied unless you have at least a B on all of your finals." He stared at her. "Get your notes out," she said. He sighed and sat down at his desk. "Good boy."

* * *

Tammy walked quickly from the rink towards the dorms. She absolutely _hated_ the Minnesota winters, especially because she was stuck there. At least when she was living in Switzerland, she, Monique and their friend Mariana used to take trains to the Riviera on their days off to escape the cold. She smiled approaching a coffee cart seeing Charlie waiting.

"Hey you," she said, realizing too late that there was flirtation in her voice.

"Hey," he smiled. "What are you doing out?"

"Just got out of practice," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Getting coffee," he said. She nodded.

"Where's Carlyle?" She asked.

"Hard at work for tomorrow night's festivities," he rolled his eyes. "She's been weird lately."

"Carlyle?" Tammy gasped. "Never!" He laughed.

"Weirder than usual," he said. She nodded. "You've been off the radar for a bit."

"Fulton and I have been babysitting," she said. He laughed. "It's the least I can do for Julie after last year, you know?"

"Sure," he said. "It must be hard though, hanging out with her."

"Not so much," Tammy said. "I mean, she's an old friend. I've been out of shape for the past year or so, so sometimes I have trouble keeping up with her." Charlie wasn't sure if she was talking about figure skating or about partying. "It's nice to speak French again. I missed it." He nodded. "So, what are you and Carlyle going to the dance as?"

"She's doing the Southern Belle thing," he shrugged. "I'm a Union Soldier."

"Nice," she nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" She giggled. "Bye Charlie." He smiled. She'd definitely been flirting.

* * *

Julie sat on a couch watching a movie with Pierce. He was positioned squarely on the other end of the couch. She looked at him and sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?" He asked, one eyebrow cocked sarcastically.

"No," she said. "I'm just so sick of Annie and Tammy talking about the dance."

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Are you going?"

"God no," she shook her head, "so lame." She started picking at her fingernails. He looked at her.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked. She looked at him. "Do you?"

"Would you hate it?" She asked. "I know it's not your kind of thing, but all my friends are going, and it's kind of off beat and cool."

"Julie, I'll take you to a dance," he laughed. "I would have asked you but you've been all into avoiding your friends and hanging out with me lately." She smiled.

"Well, I like you," she said simply. He smiled.

"Yeah, I like you too," he said.

* * *

"So, there's not going to be any electric lighting?" Connie asked. Carlyle shook her head and giggled.

"All candles," she said. "And a fire there," she pointed to the large fireplace. "Sexy, right?"

"That's one word for it," Connie said. "Dangerous is another." Carlyle laughed. "So, what is my costume, exactly? I got it, but,"

"You're a twenties starlet," Carlyle said. "With your complexion it was a no brainer." Connie laughed. "Putting Guy in the tux wasn't a clue?"

"I figured it was something like that," Connie shrugged. "Black mask?"

"Of course," Carlyle said. "You'll look crazy hot." Connie nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Connie said. "I've just been thinking about Luis lately. He's sort of dating someone, or as much as he does, you know?"

"Not Emily?" Carlyle said, folding a table cloth.

"No," she shook her head. "You remember Jen, right?" Carlyle nodded. "He spends a lot more time with her than with the rest of his girls."

"Are you jealous?" Carlyle teased.

"Not really," Connie sighed. "I just hope she can give him what he needs, you know?"

* * *

"Mm," Luis smiled as Jen cooed and cuddled into him. "That was nice."

"It was nice, wasn't it?" He smirked and kissed her neck. She giggled. "Do you have something little for me to slip off for the dance?"

"I didn't realize you were taking me," she said. "I thought you might be taking Emily, or one of the other girls."

"No, I'm taking you," he said. "You're my favorite, you know that." She giggled. "Don't tell."

"Our secret," she nodded and they kissed again. "What were you thinking I should wear?"

"Mm, like I said, little," he ran his hands onto her hips. "Maybe like a Roman slave girl."

"Naughty boy," she said and kissed him and he rolled on top of her. "Mm, all hail Caesar." He laughed.

* * *

_Hiding our faces in the next few days, you know how I love to sit back and watch! What's going to happen?

* * *

_

**Keep Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, I've had a really crazy couple of weeks, including starting a brand new job, that's taken up a lot of my time and energy. (As well as my writing inspiration!) So that's the story there! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Here's the big night! It's so nice that for once I can be out in the open. After all, tonight no one is what they seem…it works perfectly to my advantage._

_Kitty Cat's last minute costume is just so cute. Leave it to her to stand out even when she wants to blend in._

_And our fearless leaders, Captain and Queen Bee aren't just dressed as opposite sides, they seem to be on them! They've been separated by the sea of people all night. Might we have a little cessation of their union happening?_

* * *

Charlie stood quietly at the refreshments table while Carlyle mingled. She looked beautiful, her dark hair combed intro submission and pressed into thick curls at the bottom and silky smooth at her scalp. In her green satin off the shoulder gown she looked every bit like Scarlett O'Hara, which was exactly the point. Her pale face was covered by a black velvet half mask, adorned with peacock feathers. She was stunning, and he realized, despite knowing that, he didn't want her. He knew there had been a time, when seeing Carlyle, or barely seeing her, just a hint of her cleavage, and the excited flush of her cheeks in the dimly lit ballroom would have driven him so out of his mind that he'd be at her side now whispering all the naughty things he'd rather be doing than staying here. He had no desire to do that. Sure, he was still intellectually aware of Carlyle's charms, but he had no animal desire for her anymore. He wasn't sure what that meant.

"Hey there," he stopped and turned at the voice. Tammy was standing before him in a shell bikini top and a sparkly green skirt. Her mask was a slight blue sequined one, subtle, barely covering her deceptively angelic features.

"You're a mermaid?" He laughed. She nodded. Her, he wanted, he realized. He wanted Tammy and her silliness and lightness. He wanted to please her now that he knew how to in ways he didn't when they'd clumsily made love over a year ago. But that was absolutely out of the question. Even their awkward friendship was upsetting to Fulton and Carlyle. If he confessed how he was feeling it that moment, or had been feeling lately, he'd even lose that. He wouldn't be able to take it, losing Tammy completely. He glanced across the room. "Fult's a pirate."

"Even that was hard," she rolled her eyes. "You look absolutely dashing."

"I feel like a tool," he shook his head. "You look," he stopped there was no way to tip toe around it, "incredibly sexy."

"You know I try," she winked. He was teasing her. He just had to be. He couldn't be serious. "You'll save a dance for me won't you?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. She smiled.

"Great," she said, "I'll see you later." She walked away.

* * *

Julie sat quietly at a table with Pierce with her cheek against her hand. He was looking around distractedly. She was trying to ignore Connie and Guy and Adam and Annie's snuggling.

"Do you want to dance or something?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Um, no," she shook her head. "That's OK." He nodded. She started to wonder if she shouldn't just make the first move, but as her mind wandered she glanced at the door and all wondering stopped. Dean had just come in, dressed in head to toe black velvet embroidered with gold. He was a bullfighter, and a perfect one, with his dark skin and his face covered by a black mask. He had his arm carelessly around Monique, dressed as a gypsy, in a long peasant style skirt and a low cut peasant top and tight corset around it, her mask was also black and she had a red rose behind her ear. They looked absolutely perfect together. "I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up and ran out of the room. Dean saw her and stopped.

"I'll be right back," he said softly to Monique and followed after her. "Julie!" He said. She was leaning against a pillar crying.

"Dean, please just go," she mumbled and wiped her eyes. He looked at her. "I'm sure Monique is going to miss you." She gulped.

"So what did that guy you're here with do?" He said. She looked at him.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "He didn't do anything."

"So, is it me?" He asked. She swallowed and then let out a sob. "It is me," he whispered. "Look, if it's about how I wore a costume, fighting with Monique isn't fun like it was with you, she mostly just yells at me in French and then we don't have sex,"

"God, Dean, I don't want to," she inhaled and sobbed again, "hear about you having sex with her!" He nodded. "This is so not about you at all! Pierce hasn't done anything and that's the whole point!"

"Wait," he said. "You're this upset because he didn't make a move on you?" She nodded. "Is he gay?"

"No!" She said. "I can name like four sophomores that he's slept with. I guess he just doesn't want me."

"Well then he's a moron," he shrugged. "You're amazing." She looked at him. She looked adorable, wearing a pair of black and red leggings, and matching top. She also had a jester's hat on and was holding a matching stick mask. Leave it to Julie to find away around "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Harlequin," she said.

"Seriously," he groaned, "does DC Comics like pay you?"

"Not Harley Quinn," she giggled through her tears, "Harlequin, stock character of Italian Drama."

"Oh right," he nodded. "That." She nodded. "It's cute. Anyway, this guy's clearly flawed in some way, if he doesn't want you."

"You didn't want me," she said. He looked at her.

"It was never about that," he assured her. "I always _wanted _you. I loved you, still do, but we wouldn't have cheated on each other if something wasn't wrong somewhere." She nodded. "You really like this guy, huh?" She nodded. "So do something about it. You're Julie The Cat, you can do whatever you want." She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," she whispered. "I love you so much Dean."

"I love you too," he said. "I miss you." She nodded feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to escape to that happy place that they had, even before they were a couple. She felt like she was on the border of it now. She could feel it's sunshine against her skin, even if she couldn't see it. Was that all that was left of it? Had they frozen out every other remnant of it? And how long before it thawed?

"I miss you too," she whispered, looking up at him, her face flushed with desire. Dean swallowed, maybe it was that easy, an apology, and then a declaration. He could take her little face in his hands and kiss the pain and emptiness he'd felt for the past few months away. He could be whole again, have _her _again. There was absolutely no way to resist that. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her softly.

* * *

Dwayne walked into the room and couldn't help smile seeing Carlyle. She was gorgeous, when they made eye contact she smiled and ran over as fast as she could in her huge dress.

"You came," she squealed and hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't!"

"I'm not staying," he said. "I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Leave?" She said.

"I'm flying out tonight," he said. "I thought I told you." She frowned. "It's just a few weeks. I'll be back."

"But I thought you'd at least stay tonight," she said, "after the official school party ends we're all staying in here for the night and _really _partying."

"Won't you be with Charlie?" He puzzled. She swallowed. She'd honestly forgotten all about Charlie. She'd barely seen him all night. "I really should go."

"At least let me give you your Christmas present," she said and pulled him outside. She took a small envelope out of the black satin gathered purse she'd been carrying. He opened it.

"It's a picture of a horse," he said.

"His name is Fairfax," Carlyle said. "He'll be waiting in the stable when we get back."

"You got me a horse for Christmas?" He stared at her.

"Well, you wouldn't own him," she said. "But I'll be boarding him yeah. You can still ride Juno whenever you want, but he's bigger and stronger, more suited to you." He dropped the picture and pulled her close and kissed her, hard. She was taken by surprise at first but then she realized how much she liked it and melted against him, her arms weaving around his neck. "Oh Dwayne," she whispered.

"I love you," he said. "I'm in love with you Carlyle." She blinked up at him. "I have to go," he let go of her and walked away. She stared as he walked away.

_Spotted: Stolen kisses just outside of the ballroom. Personally I can't wait for the after hours part of the evening, I think that might be when the real trouble starts.

* * *

_

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry about the lack of updating. Please keep reviewing anyway, even if I don't deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_My favorite thing about this party? The dark corners. I've found someone fun to wrap myself around tonight. So excuse me if I'm a little out of commission. It was a very strategically picked corner. You know I didn't miss anything!_

_I see an ex couple looking a lot less ex. I haven't seen a kiss that good since, well since the last time the two of them were together._

_Queen Bee looking dazed and distracted while her man works the room. Funny how they've barely spoken all night. And I saw something else, but I'll let her deal with that on her own. I want to enjoy my Christmas, not spend it worrying that she's going to have me killed._

_And the speedster and his speedette looking super cute and cozy. And a jealous blonde in the corner. Green is definitely not her color. And the whole dominatrix thing is sooo 1992. And it really only worked on Michelle Pfeiffer._

* * *

Julie smiled and kissed Dean again. It was real, he loved her again. He still loved her, he had never actually stopped. The past few months of tears and frustration were gone and didn't matter.

"Dean," she cooed, practically fainting as he kissed her again. She felt on fire inside. The first kiss had been soft, like he was testing her. This one wasn't, her mouth was entirely consumed by his.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear.

"Anything," she said. "What?"

"You know what," he looked at her. "You know what I need to hear."

"That I love you," she said. "You know I do Dean! Only you, ever." He nodded.

"Say it didn't mean anything," he said. "It's the only way that I can. I mean, when I'm with her it doesn't _mean _anything." She swallowed. "Please, it can all be gone, if you just tell me." She started to cry.

"It did mean something," she said. "Not the same as what it meant with you, but something. I loved him once and maybe just for that moment when I let it happen I loved him again, I don't know what it meant! But it meant something!" He swallowed and stepped back.

"Fine," he said. "Whatever, it meant something." She looked at him.

"Dean, it doesn't change anything," she sighed, "don't you see that!" He nodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Right," he looked at her. "You should probably get back to your date." She swallowed. "And Monique's probably wondering where I've been." She swallowed and nodded.

"Fine," she choked. "But you love me Dean, and I love you, but I can't keep loving you with nothing coming back. I can't." She turned around and walked inside and sat down next to Pierce.

"Hey," he said, "where'd you run off to?"

"Oh, I just needed some air," she said. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," he nodded and stood up, they walked to the dorms. "Your friends like make out a lot."

"Yeah, they're in love," she rolled her eyes, "whatever." He laughed. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Huh?" He stuttered.

"Do you want to have sex?" She asked. He stared at her. "I really like you, Pierce, like a lot."

"I like you too," he said softly. "That's why I figured," she kissed him, pressing close. "OK, then." She smiled. This is what she needed right now, straightforward. She liked him. They fell back against his bed.

* * *

Carlyle stood at the refreshments table chewing her thumbnail. Charlie walked over to her and smiled and kissed her.

"It's amazing Carlyle," he said, "really, you've totally topped yourself." She nodded and looked down. "Hey," he whispered, "what's wrong?" He lifted her face. "Look, I know I've kind of sucked tonight, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that," she said quietly, "Charlie, are you still in love with me?"

"What?" He said. "Carlyle, you know how I feel about you!" She swallowed.

"I don't think you are anymore," she said softly. He looked at her. "I mean, I know you love me, and I love you. But we've just been so off lately, it's been so hard."

"Relationships are hard," he said.

"Not when you're sixteen they're not," she sighed, "Not when it's right." He swallowed. He knew she was right, but Carlyle had just been so safe for so long, the idea of breaking up with her was terrifying, because it wasn't like they fought when he was with Linda, or the way things ended with Tammy.

"Is there someone else?" He asked. That he had experience with. She swallowed.

"Not exactly," she said. "I mean, there wasn't, until tonight." He frowned. "I'd never cheat on you Charlie, you know that, but I mean," she sighed. "Well, we just have so much in common and,"

"Cowboy?" He whispered. She nodded. "How long have you um,"

"I don't know," she said. "But he told me he was in love with me tonight." Charlie swallowed and they heard Tammy laugh and turned to look at her. "I see the way you look at her, you know. I mean, I try," she sniffed, "I try to ignore it, I do, but it's just been so long since you looked at me like that." He nodded. "I'm sorry, I love you," they hugged for a really long time.

"He's not taking off until midnight you know," he said softly. She drew back a little. "Dwayne, his plane doesn't take off until midnight. That credit card your father pays for is for emergencies right?" She kissed him softly.

"You're an amazing boy Charlie Conway," she whispered. "I'll always love you." They kissed again.

"Hey," he said as she started walking away, "if you don't catch him, break up sex." She rolled her eyes and walked away to get changed.

* * *

Connie stood at a punch bowl and watched as Luis danced with Jen. They looked adorable, dressed in togas, Jen's short, and her long dark hair curled and pied on top of her head. Luis was looking at the girl with total adoration.

"Makes you sick doesn't it," a tooth pick skinny girl, with hair colored out of any natural shade of blonde walked over.

"I think they're sweet," Connie said and looked at her. "And what are you supposed to be Emily?" Emily was wearing a black leather corset and booty shorts and thigh high fishnet stocking. She had a black leather mask too.

"Nothing in particular," Emily said, "but Guy loved when I wore this, Luis liked it even more."

"Really?" Connie said. "Because Guy prefers it when I don't wear anything, and last I checked, Luis likes lace and satin." Emily frowned. "You don't know them better than me just because they fucked you and got bored." The blonde stared at her. "It really burns you up that Luis is with someone else, doesn't it."

"Not too much," Emily said. "I mean he fucked other girls even when we were together. I would think you'd be more upset because he's falling in love with her." Connie frowned. "The flings you were all fine with, but I think that if he's really in love with someone else that's going to burn." Connie frowned and Guy walked over. "Hi Guy." Emily waved.

"Oh, uh, hi Emily," he said. "Connie, a bunch of us are heading back to change before the after party."

"Sounds good," Connie said and kissed him and they walked away. Emily crossed her arms. "God, she's awful! How did you have sex with her?"

"Scooter?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh fine," Connie groaned. "Let's never break up again, so that we'll never have sex with any one awful again."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

* * *

_Spotted, retreats to the dorm. Some to change, everyone to get out of their costumes._

_And a silver Audi speeding out of the parking lot. Last I checked only one person has one of those. I wonder where she's headed?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating this in forever! I've actually had this chapter written for weeks and completely forgot about it! Plus I know where the story is going from here, so I should be updating more frequently now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

_Well, it looks like the parties over, or maybe it's just getting started?_

_Cat and he hipster were seen running off together. Looks like she's finally moving on. Good for her!_

_Perfect girl pacing outside of the after party. No sign of perfect boy, not that that matters much. I don't think that's where her mind is anyway._

_Queen Bee was spotted at the airport buying a ticket. Destination? Real happiness.

* * *

_

Julie groaned moving her hips with Pierce. His hands were gripping the backs of her thighs and she had her arms around his neck.

"Like that?" He whispered in her ear. "Baby, come on, say something."

"Yes," she groaned, "it's so good." He finished and she groaned.

"God, I can't believe I waited so long to do that," Pierce mumbled. She laughed. "How long have I been waiting, just out of curiosity?"

"A couple months at least," she sighed happily, he smiled and pushed her hair off of her face.

"So why were you brave tonight?" He asked.

"I guess I realized there wasn't any point in holding on to the past," she shrugged. "I mean, I loved Dean, but I guess loving someone isn't enough." He kissed her softly. "Can we not fall in love?" She whispered.

"Why not?" Pierce asked.

"Because love makes it messy," she said, "I'd rather have whatever it is we have, be friends, and have sex and no love."

"No love," he nodded. "That's the plan." She smiled.

"Good," she said and then straddled him. "Now, where were we?" He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Charlie sat on a cushion in the now redecorated hall. Most everyone had left changed out of their costumes and were in regular party clothes.

"Hey you," Tammy sat down next to him. He smiled at her. Tammy had changed too. Her hair was still wavy and around her shoulders. She was wearing a blue tank top with sequins on it that hung down low enough to just see her lacey bra and a pair black leather pants. She was at her bad girl best. "So I never got that dance."

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry, I, um,"

"Where's Carlyle?" She looked around. "I mean, I know she's busy, but the dance is over."

"Carlyle," he said, "is driving to the airport." Tammy looked at him. "She's going to tell Dwayne that she loves him."

"Dwayne Robertson?" Tammy said. "Tall guy, in the Stetson?" Charlie nodded. "Hm," she nodded. "That kinda sucks huh?"

"It really sucks," he said. "Not so much because she loves him, I mean, we were both thinking about other people lately. It sucks because um, she gets to tell him." Tammy swallowed. "She gets to put it out there and not be stuck wondering," he pushed her hair off her shoulder. "It won't hurt anyone but her if, I mean, there's no third party."

"Charlie," she said. "Please don't," he nodded. "Don't say it."

"I won't," he shook his head. "I swear, I won't Tammy, I won't say it. But, just once," he cupped a hand on her face and kissed her. She whimpered and pulled close to him. They didn't break apart for a while, when they finally did, they looked at each other. "Do you still want that dance?"

"We can't do this to him," she said softly and stood up. "Charlie, Fulton is your oldest friend. You two have been through so much, I won't come between that, not again!"

"Do you love him?" He asked standing up. She stared at him. "Do you, Tammy? Because lately, I don't even see you two together! You're off with Monique all the time."

"You don't get to ask me that!" She said. "Just because you and Carlyle fell apart doesn't mean that me and Fulton are going to. You don't get to ask me if I still love him!"

"You didn't answer me," he said. She looked at him. "Do you still love him?" She pulled away shaking her head.

"I have to go," she said and walked away.

"Tammy, wait," he said. She shook her head and didn't turn around.

* * *

Connie bounced back from the dorms towards the hall and smiled seeing Luis. He stopped and smiled back.

"Hey you," he hugged her. She laughed. "I was just going to find Jen."

"Oh right," she said. He nodded. "Luis what's um, I mean, you and Jen, when did that start?"

"Right after we ended," he smirked. She looked at him. "I do mean right after, Connie, like about six hours."

"But, I mean, Emily," she stuttered. He laughed.

"Yeah, her," he shook his head. "Talk about fucking up, huh? I think I really wanted to piss you off, you know?"

"Sure," she said. "I'm not jealous, you know."

"I didn't think you were," he said. "Neither am I." She nodded.

"Good," she said.

"Alright then," he nodded.

"Luis!" Jen said walking out. He laughed and grabbed her by the waist. "Oh, hi Connie."

"Hi," Connie said softly. "I should get inside." She walked past them. Jen frowned.

"Is she alright?" Jen asked.

"Hm?" Luis said, his face nuzzled in her hair. "I dunno, I guess so." He kissed her. "God, you're amazing." She pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"What are we doing here?" She said. He looked at her. "Luis, I like you, I mean, I really like spending time with you," she said. "But I know that you don't do the boyfriend thing and I really can't keep pretending that you are my boyfriend."

"Jen," he said softly.

"I think we should maybe not talk over break," she whispered. "It'll suck and it'll be hard, but I can't keep going the way we are,"

"You knew getting into this, who I was," he whispered. She nodded.

"I know," she said softly. "And I thought I was OK with it, but I'm falling in love with you and it's very clear that you're only ever going to love one person." She kissed him. "I'll see you around."

"Jen," he whispered and took her hand. She closed her eyes and shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Tammy swallowed and took a deep breath. She walked into the boys dorm, and then into Fulton and Portman's room. She stopped seeing Portman and Monique very naked and very much engaged.

"Oh God," she groaned and closed the door. She pressed back against it and closed her eyes, the tears streaming out. Maybe Fulton was in the triple, but probably not. She wandered to the lounge and saw him asleep on a couch. She smiled and wiped her eyes. She sat down and then lay down, her head on his chest. He grunted and then woke up.

"Hey baby," he said. "Sorry, I was waiting on Portman and I fell asleep." She laughed. "How was the party?"

"Lame," she said. "Kiss me?" He smiled and kissed her. "Fulton," she whispered.

"Mm hm," he settled in, his arms around her.

"Let's run away," she whispered. He laughed. "I'm serious. Just for break, let's just run away for a little while. Disappear. I want to be someone else, even just for a week or so."

"Tammy, what's going on with you?" He asked. "I mean, we can't go away, we've got practice and responsibilities."

"Right," she said softly. "I'm just going to go to bed, I'm all worn out."

"OK," he said and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She got up and walked down one flight of stairs and stopped. She took a deep breath. Instead of walking all the way down she walked into the hallway and then knocked on the door. Charlie opened it. "Hi," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, "look, I'm sorry about before," she nodded. "Have you been crying?"

"Don't say anything," she whispered and pulled her tank top off. She kissed him and then they fell back against the bed.

"Tammy," he said. She shook her head and kissed him again. "Hold on." He pushed her up.

"Charlie," she said seriously. "Do you want me?" He nodded. "Then kiss me and make love to me now." They kissed and she undid his pants.

* * *

Carlyle raced through the airport terminal. She'd gotten a last minute ticket to Dallas on her credit card, but her father was going to _kill _her when he got the bill. It was worth it. She took a deep breath seeing Dwayne on the line.

"Dwayne!" She called out earnestly. He turned and looked at her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Carlyle," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I um," she said suddenly nervous. "I love you too." He blinked at her.

"Huh?" He said.

"I love you," she said and kissed him. He pulled her close. The world could have fallen down around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

_Well, I'm off for Christmas. I'll see everyone in a week or so! Have yourselves a merry, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys. I appreciate it. No Duck Watch post for this chapter (she's taking the Holiday off). Keep reviewing though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Carlyle woke up and stretched, feeling comfortable in the large downy bed. She'd been assigned to sleeping what Dwayne's parents called "the old barn." When they updated the ranch they'd built a new barn and converted the old one into a guest house. The Robertsons had welcomed her with open arms. Her own parents had, as expected, been less than thrilled, although somewhat relieved that Charlie was out of the picture. She pulled a pair of jeans on and a tee shirt. She felt so relaxed here, she tossed a pair of flip flops on and walked outside and saw Dwayne pitching hay. It did feel a lot of the time like home, except that Dwayne and his brother Phil had to do chores. She and Jacob never had to do anything at home, except ride, and occasionally water, the horses. She bit her bottom lip, as he pulled his shirt off.

"Hey hottie," she walked over. He laughed.

"Hey sleepy head," he said and they kissed. "Merry Christmas." She smiled. "I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Mm, me too," she said. "Can I help?" He laughed.

"It's OK darling," he shook his head. "You're not the working type, I know it." She blushed, "you're the sleep until noon while everyone else is working type." She nodded. She supposed it was nice that Dwayne got her so much and it was definitely nice that he'd been such a gentleman. Except that after a year of Charlie's incessant hounding to get into her bed she sort of wondered why he hadn't been more insistent? She wanted to sleep with him. She was _dying _for it now, in the dry heat, his shirt off and him all sweaty from work. She'd even been leaving hints, but then she remembered that Dwayne was not the kind of guy who picked up on hints.

"Dwayne," she said as he went back to work and she propped herself up on the fence.

"Uh huh," he said.

"Why didn't you come to see me last night?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I saw you," he said putting the pitchfork down. She looked at him and then at the ground. "Oh you mean," she nodded. "Carlyle," he walked over. "I figured we'd just, I mean, I love you, you're amazing, but I don't want," she had a realization.

"Dwayne, it's really OK if you've never had sex before," she said, "we love each other and," he looked at her.

"Carlyle I'm not a virgin," he said. "I just don't want to rush into it with you."

"Oh," she said and he held her hands.

"Look, you're amazing, and I want you," he said, "but I want to things right, and you're a lady and you should be treated like one." She smiled. Is that what she'd been missing out on, not dating southern boys for all this time? "But don't you worry honey, when it is right, you're in for the ride of your life."

"I wouldn't expect less Cowboy," she whispered, "I've seen you ride." They kissed.

* * *

Tammy lay contently on her bed, her head resting on Charlie's bare chest. He was playing with her hair.

"It's Christmas Eve," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. "So, you're going to talk to him soon right?"

"Charlie," she whispered and kissed him. When she kissed him he tended to forget that they were sneaking around behind Fulton's back. She knew it was wrong but they both gave her different things. Fulton was stability and the past and the future all at once. And Charlie was fun, carefree and loved her. He didn't expect anything beyond that, which was nice. He pushed her away gently.

"Tammy," he said. "When are you going to talk to Fulton?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "soon, after Christmas, or New Years, or never." He looked at her and stood up. "Charlie, don't go."

"Look," he said and pulled his shirt on, and then his pants. "Be straight with me, I was with you." She looked at him. "What is this for you? Because I love you, and I want to be with you, to whatever extent you want to be with me. If this is because you're feeling restless and need a vacation, I'm OK with that, I'll be that guy for you. I'll be whatever guy you want me to be." He kissed her. "But just tell me."

"I love you," she whispered. "So much, but I love him too, and I just need some time. Can you be the guy who gives me more time?" He nodded and kissed her.

"I can be that guy," he said, "but not forever. OK?"

"OK," she said. "Come back to bed." He laughed and lay down. She curled up into a ball and snuggled into the space between his arms and his legs. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are baby," he said. "I'm sorry too." She snuggled closer to him. He was sorry, sorry that he'd been too selfish to keep how he felt about her to himself. He was sorry for hurting his oldest friend every second that he spent with her, every time he touched her. He wondered, not for the first time, how long Carlyle knew, how long she held up her proud curly head and ignored it. Carlyle probably knew before he did, she was smart like that, noticed things that way.

"What are you thinking about?" Tammy asked and looked at him. He smiled softly at her.

"Carlyle," he said honestly. She looked at him and pulled back. "Tam, it's not like that."

"No, I mean," she whispered. "I guess, you should be thinking about her while you're in bed with me." He looked at her and kissed her softly.

"And Fulton never enters your mind when we're together," he teased. She frowned and crossed her arms retreating all the way to the other side of the bed. "Tammy, come one, I'm sorry. It wasn't, I mean, I wasn't thinking about her, I was just thinking," he shook his head. "I wonder how long she knew about, I mean," Tammy nodded.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Charlie, I'm sorry I'm not as brave as you." He cupped her face gently.

"I'm not that brave," he whispered. "Really, I'm a coward, if I'd been brave I would have told you after that night at the lacrosse party, I would have ended things with the Carlyle the minute after I kissed you again." She kissed him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I hate that Portman is dating Monique," she said. He looked at her. "I do, I _hate _it. Because I hate what an ass he is when he's with her, and I hate that she loves it, and I hate that Julie's such a wreck over it, and I," she choked on the words. "I can't tell Fulton any of this because he just gets all defensive because you know, Julie cheated on Portman, and that was really shitty, and forget that you know, I cheated on you with him, but," Charlie looked at her. "Sorry."

"Been holding that in for a while?" He teased. She nodded and kissed him. Then they heard the front door open. "Are your parents home?"

"No, they're not coming back til late," she said, "and Tommy's in Europe with some old friends." Charlie looked at her, "Charlie, only one other person has a key to the front door."

"Tammy?" Fulton's voice boomed, "You home?"

"Shit," Charlie mumbled. "Shit, shit shit."

"Go into the bathroom," Tammy said, "I'll convince him to take me out and then you can go home." He nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Upstairs baby," she called. Fulton walked up. "I was just getting dressed. Want to go get some food?"

"Wow," Fulton said. "Please don't get dressed," she blushed, she couldn't help it. She knew she shouldn't, but the way Fulton was looking at her; it couldn't help but make her blush. It made sense because she was wearing a white wife beater and an old pair of boxers. It was definitely a Charlie sex outfit. Casual and easy, like him, but apparently Fulton liked it too. He put his arms around her waist. "You look amazing."

"Stop," she said, "I haven't showered or anything and I really want to get out of the house."

"Mm," he nodded, "shower sounds good, let's go for it." He started walking towards the door and Charlie winced, he knew what was coming.

"No!" Tammy squeaked, but it was too late Fulton had turned the door knob. Charlie was crouched on the toilet. Fulton stared at him and then at her. "Fult, please,"

"Don't say a word," he said softly. Charlie inhaled, "either of you!" He stormed out. Charlie got up and followed after him.

"Fulton!" He said. Fulton kept walking. "Come on, look at me!"

"You don't want me to do that," Fulton shook his head. Charlie grabbed him and they stopped. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Fult, look," Charlie said. "It's not just,"

"Charlie, answer the question," Fulton said simply.

"Yes," Charlie said. "I'm sleeping with her." Fulton threw the first punch, then Charlie hit him back. By the time Tammy was outside, wrapped in a parka they were tumbling in the snow, punching and wrestling. She swallowed when she noticed the red on the snow.

* * *

"So, Adam," Claire Bryant looked at her daughter's boyfriend and placed her tea cup on it's saucer. Annie glanced at him and smiled sipping her own. "We're just so glad that Annie decided to bring you home this Christmas."

"Um, I'm excited to be here," he said, "Annie's always talking about how great Christmas in New York is."

"We're going to going skating in Central Park later," Annie said. Adam looked at her. "You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," he said. "Mrs. Byant, I really am glad you invited me, but I'm really tired, I think I'll go take a nap." He stood up and walked into the guest room and exhaled. After a few minutes of lying on the bed Annie walked in and lay down with him. "We're going skating in Central Park?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Why?" He hugged her. "When we're so warm?" She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't bring herself to explain _why _she wanted to take him there. She knew that Blair Waldorf would be skating with her father, the same as she was every Christmas Eve and she wanted to show Adam off. "Annie? You alive?"

"OK, I want to show you off to the snotty girls who used to torture me in middle school, OK?" She groaned, "it's totally pathetic, I know, but," he laughed and kissed her.

"OK," he stood up. "Just let me get my coat."

* * *

**Keep reviewing! I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sooo sorry it's been so long guys. I've been really busy. But I got this chapter finished for you! Sooo...please review, plus a little cameo stuck in at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

Tammy sat quietly on her bed, cleaning the cuts on Charlie's face with peroxide.

"This is really sexy right?" He said and laughed weakly.

"Please don't joke right now Charlie," she said. He looked at her. "I've never seen him like that."

"Yeah," Charlie whispered. "Me neither," she looked away. "Tammy, it's not like we planned this."

"Charlie, you know him," she said, "what if he does something stupid?" He sighed, it had entered his mind too.

"He won't," he said and kissed her. "I didn't want it to happen like this, really, I hate how unhappy you are." They kissed softly.

"At least we can really be together now," she said. "I do love you Charlie, so much." They kissed again and then they pressed their foreheads together.

"We have to make sure he's OK, Tam," he whispered. She nodded. "We can't if he's not." She shook her head. "What?"

"No!" She said. "I want to be with you, and I know I keep screwing things up, but let's be reasonable about this, he was probably going to freak and punch you regardless of the timing." Charlie laughed. This was why he wanted to be with her, they could have fun together even in this moment. She kissed him again. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Nah," he shook her head, "I don't even need stitches. Keep the nurse thing though," he raised his eyebrows, "it's super hot," she whacked him in the shoulder.

* * *

Dwayne lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Why wasn't he out in the barn with Carlyle? What she'd said that afternoon was rolling around in his brain. Sure, he sort of felt like he and Carlyle should take it slow, but for the most part he just wanted to go out and well, take her. Maybe part of him still felt like this whole thing wasn't real. Like she was still Charlie's girl, that they could ride together, and laugh and listen to music, but anything else wasn't worth thinking about. Or maybe it was Charlie's locker room stories about Carlyle that were intimidating. Sure, all the guys exaggerated but once, in a fit of melancholic jealousy after a Charlie had been bragging about a weekend they'd spent in a motel, he'd asked Carlyle how her weekend had gone, and she'd just giggled and blushed and mumbled something about hanging out with Charlie. He finally just took a deep breath and walked carefully outside and across the lawn. He carefully opened the door and saw her sit up in the shadow, the moon coming in through the window and lighting up her face.

"Dwayne?" She whispered sleepily. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and sat down and kissed her. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk," he whispered. She nodded and they kissed again and he pushed her shirt over her head. She whimpered as he lay her down under him. She wiggled a little as he tugged on her panties and they came off halting at her knees. She started shuddering and he kissed her again. "What's wrong?" He said. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "keep doing that," she closed her eyes and he kissed her neck. Why was she nervous? She'd had sex before, lots of times. But then she realized, she hadn't been in love with anyone else when she'd had sex with them for the first time. She and Adam had just been bored, the same with those guys back home, Charlie and her had just been hurt, drunk and horny. But Dwayne was in love with her, and she was in love with him and they were well on their way to having sex with each other for the first time, in the same rushed heavy handed way she had with everyone else. "Wait," she whispered and put her hands on his chest. "Wait," she said more firmly as he stared down at her. "Not like this," she said.

"I thought," he stuttered now embarrassed as he lay on top of her naked. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is," she said, "I mean, it was, I thought it was," she looked at him. He rolled off of her.

"Sure," he whispered, "I get it," she looked at him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" She insisted, "I love you so much, Dwayne," she kissed him. "I just don't want to," she looked down. "I don't want us to be like anyone else. I think you were right before, I think we should take it slow."

"This isn't going to be like when you made Charlie earn it, is it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No!" She said, "No," they kissed again, "and when I say take it slow, I don't necessarily mean that it won't be tonight," she kissed him softly. "Just, slower," She crawled on top of him and they kissed for a while. When they did make love that night they both definitely saw the benefits of taking it slow.

* * *

Fulton drove as fast as he could breathing heavily through his nose. He wasn't going to let himself feel. He wasn't going to let himself think about it, about _them, _about her. There was something dark and twisted inside of him that he wasn't going to deny. He pushed her into the back of his head and kept driving until his phone rang. He let it keep going, eventually he pulled over and looked at it. It wasn't a call at all, but a text. From her, just one word:

_Please_

He knew what that please meant. It was a "Please forgive me," or even a "please come back so the three of us can talk this out," it was just a "Please don't do something stupid," he sighed, "please don't hurt yourself, please don't make this harder than it has to be." He swallowed and texted back.

_Don't._

He knew she would understand. That don't meant, "Don't worry, don't call, don't think I'm coming back." He sat there for a minute or two and revved the engine again. He drove for longer than he could keep track before he had to pull over again. This time to cry. He'd done what he promised himself he wouldn't. He'd let her in again.

* * *

Portman lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Monique had gone back to France with a kiss and a wave.

"It has been such fun chere!" She said. He had no idea if this meant she was coming back next semester or staying in France, and frankly, he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about Julie, and what an idiot he was, pushing her towards that guy. He went for his computer, there was no point in emailing her.

_Kitty on the fly? She was seen heading to a midnight flight to Aspen and her new boy. Spending Christmas with together? That's a little fast._

He groaned. He needed to get off of that mailing list, then the door opened and he looked up.

"Hi," Julie said and dropped her bag.

"Hi," he said. "I thought you were going to Aspen with Spear."

"Pierce," she said, "and I was," she said, "but I had to take a connecting flight through Midway," she swallowed and he nodded. "I couldn't go to the second plane," he smiled and walked over and took her waist.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I didn't like it, when it didn't mean anything," she whispered, "I mean I like Pierce, he's a cool guy, and the sex was OK," he looked at her. "But I didn't like it. It wasn't like with you." They kissed softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," she said.

* * *

Annie and Adam walked hand in hand through central park and she shivered.

"Here," he rolled his eyes and took his jacket off. "You didn't have to wear that super thin coat you know."

"Sure I did," she shrugged seeing a whirl of blond hair walked past her. "Hold on," she said, then she bounced and Adam saw a look on her face he'd never seen before. "Serena?" She squeaked. The blond girl doubled back.

"Annie Bryant!" She squealed back and the two girls hugged. Adam looked at her. This Serena person was hard not to look at. She was beautiful, not cute like Annie, but drop dead gorgeous. "Hi!" She said happily.

"Oh, um," Annie said, "this is Serena Vanderwoodsen," Annie said, "Serena this is my boyfriend Adam Banks."

"Hi," Adam waved.

"It's so good to see you," Serena cooed, "I'm rushing, I have to get to Brooklyn to meet Dan, but," Annie screwed up her face. "Dan Humphrey, you must know him, you two were probably in all of the smart classes together."

"I know Dan," Annie nodded. "But well, why do you have to meet him?"

"We're dating," Serena said as if Annie should know this. "It was really nice to meet you, Alan," Serena disappeared as fast as she came.

"It's Adam," he called after her mesmerized. Annie crossed her arms. "She's," he said.

"I know," Annie rolled her eyes. "That's Serena." He looked at his girlfriend again. "I shouldn't of made you come out here," he slid his arms around her.

"So, just because we didn't get to make the girls who were mean to you jealous our Christmas Eve was a total bust?" He asked. She giggled and he kissed her on the nose. "You're beautiful," he said.

"Not like Serena," she mumbled. He kissed her again. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"She's very shiny," he said. She laughed. "But, if I were with a girl like that, I doubt I could use the quadratic formula."

"She is stupid," she whispered, "and a big slut, she slept with her best friend's boyfriend." He nodded and kissed her. "Nate's kind of stupid too though." She stopped. "You'd like him."

"Annie," he whispered. "If we spend one more minute in this park talking about people you went to middle school with, I'm going to break up with you." She giggled as he picked her up and tossed her easily over his shoulder.

* * *

_Keep reviewing and I'll try not to make you wait so long between updates next time._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I took sooo very long to get this up. I had it written and then my computer crashed a few months ago, and then I got all of my old files back recently and I'm still sorting through them. This is the last chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
**

_Well loves, I'm off, flying south for the winter, or at least the break! See you all in a few weeks, but first let's check in on how things are going:_

_One of our bashes is completely broken hearted, and MIA. Not that you can blame him since the Skate Skank is back in skanky action, and she' s brought our Captain down with her. And here we thought that him and the Queen Bee were going to live happily ever after._

_As for the other Bash? Word is that he got a Kitty for Christmas. True love conquers all, or at least marginal teenage infidelity._

_The Prepsters are cozied up in the city that never sleeps. Word from those parts is they ran into a certain inescapable blonde who causes her share of trouble. No, no, Skate Skank is still in MN, this is NY's very own. Good thing Preppy Boy isn't easily distracted._

_And as for the Cowboy and The Queen Bee, they're about ready to ride off into the sunset.

* * *

_

Adam and Annie lay in her bed on Christmas morning. He carefully played with her hair and she giggled.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and stretched out. "We should get out there." He groaned. "What?"

"Your parents freak me out," he said. She laughed. "I'm serious, I think they consider me unsuitable."

"They do not," Annie shook her head, "they think that you're a gentleman. That's why they sent me to school in Minnesota, so that I could meet Midwestern gentlemen." He laughed. "Besides, my father has never referred to you as 'the red haired distraction.'" Adam grimaced.

"Fine, my dad is scary too," he said. "Any chance that you want to smuggle me away to freak out girls you went to middle school with again?"

"No," she shook her head. "Come on, I want you to open your present," she popped out of bed. Adam followed her outside and pulled her close and kissed her. "I thought maybe we could get everyone here for New Years."

"Annie," he said, "do you remember what happened the last time you threw a party?" She laughed.

"Everyone had a really good time?" She tried. He laughed. "I know you did."

"I did," he nodded, "but as I recall, poor Julie's apartment got trashed." She sighed.

"That wouldn't happen again," she insisted.

"Annie," he looked at her. "Promise me, OK? No party, no Duck Watch blast?" She sighed.

"Fine I promise," she mumbled and they walked out into the living room. They walked out holding hands and settled in under the tree. She handed him a round package. "I scoured eBay for it. I couldn't believe I found it." He looked at her and opened the package.

"It's a puck?" He tried.

"It's um," she said, "it's from The Miracle on Ice." Adam looked at her, his eyes wide. "You know how, you and Charlie always talk about how you guys beating Iceland was like the second coming of it, I figured." He kissed her.

"You're the most amazing girlfriend on the planet." He said. She blushed. "Mine's not that good." He handed her an envelope. She opened it and looked at him. "It's um, my math SAT scores."

"Adam," she whispered, "these are," he nodded. "You're in the 90th percentile!"

"Yeah," he nodded. She kissed him deeply. "Um, there's more though," she looked at him and he reached into his pocket, "this is, well," he held out a small pearl ring, "when my grandma died, she left me this to give to someone special and that's you, Annie, that's always been you." She smiled and slid it on. "I love you." She kissed him softly.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered. "So proud to be with you."

* * *

"Dean," his mother banged on the door, "come on, get up, we have to get to church." There was no answer. "Fine, I'm coming in." She opened the door and Dean and Julie sat up. "Oh, well, that's not what I expected."

"Hi Mrs. Portman," Julie said softly. "Is it OK if I stay for Christmas?"

"Dean," Mrs. Portman said, "outside, now." Dean nodded and kissed Julie softly and then stood up. "Dean,"

"Mom," he said softly, "look she just came last night, I didn't know."

"Are you back with her?" She asked. Dean shrugged. "You know I love Julie, I just, I think you two are a little intense about each other. You're barely seventeen."

"I know how old we are," he said. She looked at him, "I love her, Mom. That's it. I never had a choice about it."

* * *

Julie stood up and listened at the door. She closed her eyes. Of course Mrs. Portman didn't approve anymore. Why should she? If Dean had told her even a fraction of what had gone on between them in the past few months there was no way. But Dean loved her. He loved her. That was all that mattered. There had never been any choice. He walked back in.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. She kissed him.

"I never had a choice when it came to loving you either," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Fulton lay shivering in the back seat of his car and woke up hearing tapping on the glass. He looked up and saw Charlie, he groaned and unlocked the door.

"You're an idiot," Charlie said and blew into his hands looking around the alley and getting in. "You're gonna freeze to death."

"What are you doing here?" Fulton asked. "I don't wanna see you."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "but when you didn't go home on Christmas Eve, guess who were the first two people your parents called?" Fulton groaned. "Tammy thinks you're passed out in a gutter somewhere. I know better." Fulton nodded.

"So you can tell her that I'm fine," Fulton mumbled, "and you two can do whatever it is you need to do." Charlie looked at him.

"I know it's crazy," Charlie said. "We hated that it hurt you," Fulton snorted. "It's the only reason I didn't make a move way earlier."

"She's not going to stay with you," Fulton said. "You can't hold her."

"I know," Charlie said. "I don't want to. I don't want her to change. I like that she's crazy and that you can't pin her down. " Fulton nodded.

"I can't be around either of you," he said simply. "Do whatever you need to do, but I'm not a part of it." Charlie nodded. "I'm gonna go away, if my mom calls you again."

"Got it," Charlie nodded. "Don't know where you are, or why you left. I owe you that much." Fulton nodded.

* * *

Tammy sat on her bed chewing her nails raw. All she wanted, well, she didn't actually know what she wanted. She wanted Charlie here, although he said that he knew where Fulton probably went. She wanted Fulton to be safe, and selfishly enough she wanted them both. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Charlie?" She said.

"Non, chere," she sighed, Monique was giggling. "Are you still seeing him? I'd have thought you would be bored by now."

"It's complicated," Tammy said softly. "What do you want?"

"Sebastian wishes to speak to you," Monique said. Tammy closed her eyes. "I told him you did not want to ."

"Give him the phone Monique," Tammy said softly.

"Hello darling," Sebastian said, his voice velvety smooth. "Happy Christmas."

"Hi," she said softly.

"Monique and I were just arguing," he said with a laugh. "She says you wouldn't dream of joining us in Les Alpes for your vacation. You still owe me a trip down the slopes you know."

"Mm," Tammy closed her eyes.

"So what do you say?" He said. "Hop on a plane? See you in about twelve hours?" She glanced at the door.

"Count me in," she said. She hung up and then grabbed a note.

_Charlie,  
Going to Switzerland. I'm sorry.  
Tammy_

She closed her eyes and grabbed a bag she'd packed weeks ago when she'd been feeling restless. She pinned the note to the front door. She got into her car and drove to the airport.

* * *

"That was amazing," Carlyle whispered. Dwayne grinned happily. She was still catching her breath. That was nice. "Can we do it again?"

"Whoa," he laughed as she climbed on top of him. "Come on, give me a minute," she smiled and kissed him.

"A short minute," she mumbled. He smiled. "Dwayne," she whispered.

"Yes," he said softly.

"This won't change," she said, "I mean, now that we've done this, it won't change anything?"

"No," he said and took her hand and put it to his chest. "You're here, you'll always be." She looked at him and smiled. They kissed again. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Tammy sat anxiously waiting for her plane, tapping her foot against the floor. She was anxious to get away.

"What's wrong with you exactly?" Charlie slid into the seat next to her. She looked at him.

"You tell me," she whispered.

"The way I see it," he said, "you somehow think that something is your fault, so you're running away." She nodded. "This isn't your fault."

"Did you find him?" She asked. He nodded. "And?"

"And, what do you think?" He asked. "We hugged and we're best friends again? You know that can't happen." She nodded. "So you're going to Switzerland?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

"What's there?" He asked.

"Old friends," she said simply. He nodded.

"So, I can't talk you into staying?" He asked. She shook her head. "Then I guess I have to come with you."

"Charlie don't be ridic-" he cut her off and kissed her.

"Wherever you go," he said pushing her hair off of her face, "I go. That's how this works. I didn't tell you how I felt, and ruin any possible future with one of my best and oldest friends to screw around for a few weeks, Tammy." She swallowed.

"Then you picked the wrong girl," she said. He shook his head.

"Nope," he whispered, "not this time." They kissed again.

* * *

_Well everyone, have yourself a merry! And who knows what will come when the ice thaws._

_Will the ever mounting academic pressure break up a tutor and her top student?_

_Can a Queen get back to her roots enough to satisfy a Cowboy, and herself?_

_And finally can things be better the second time around? Won't we find out?_


End file.
